Clara
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Clara (ケラーラ, Keraara) is the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the closest best friend of Bethany, Tanya, Natasha, Jessica, Esmeralda, Giselle, Helen, Gloria, Jillian, Cameron, Olivia, Helen, Gina, Chelsea, Melinda, Carla, Christine, Sabrina, Donna, Kathryn and Denise. She's the beautiful wife of Anthony Carlson and the loving mother of Daphne. She's also the mother-in-law of Charlie Parker, and the grandmother of Max, Veronica, Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Clara is a young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Clara is a Biography Background Clara is born on August 22 of Age 222 and On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by She was 36 years old when Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her only grandson, Max, Power Manga and Anime Clara is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - Equipment * Two large fans - * Big Samurai sword - * Green Grapes - * Senzu Beans - Video Games Appearances Clara is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Clara, Trivia * Clara's name means Japanese name means (ケラーラ or Keraara) is in French Baby Names the meaning of the name Clara is: Bright. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Clara is: From the feminine form of the Latin adjective 'clarus' meaning bright or clear. Also distinguished. Famous bearer: Twelfth century St Clare (or Clara) of Assisi founded the Poor Clares order of nuns. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Clara is: Bright. * It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Clara is "bright, famous". Post-classical name from the feminine form of the adjective "clarus". In the modern English-speaking world, it represents a re-Latinization of the normal English form Clare. Also a nickname for Clarissa. Made famous in the 1920s by the silent film actress Clara Bow, known as "the It girl", because whatever "it" was, she had it. * It is pronounced kla-RISS-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Clarissa is "most bright, most famous". Latin version of Clarice occasionally found in medieval documents and made famous by Samuel Richardson's novel "Clarissa", also known as "the History of a Young Lady" (1748). Also form of Claire. Gallery D5ox5eb-ad4f0838-0bd4-45d7-87ba-8ba8e823fe88-1.jpg|Clara as a young preteen __natsuo_and_yukana___by_lala_mot_dcmns26-full-1.jpg yukana_tahashi_by_honoka__chan_d9xnkpt-pre.jpg art_trade_with_honoka__chan___yukana_by_mistressmaxwell_db7siec-pre.jpg dc75lah-3ba487aa-14a7-467c-80d7-a3c16afb90b3.png __natsuo_and_yukana___by_lala_mot_dcmns26-fullview.jpg|Clara with her husband Anthony Carlson References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999. # Dragon Ball Z anime episode "Majin Buu Transforms". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased